


Running Lines

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, barely any plot, interview tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told us they would be running lines. But what if they aren't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is WAY over due, but my writers block broke last week!  
> enjoy :)

"You wanna run lines later?" he said.

Now he's laying here, having his tattoo's traced with a lazy finger. That finger belonging to a certain blonde.

"You're not a subtle man," Scott stated, eyes followed his finger.  
"What do you mean?" Alex sighed, turning to look at Scott.  
Scott lifted his gaze to look Alex in the eyes, "You wanna run lines later?"  
"Ah," Alex said, "I thought I was being serious."  
Scott motioned around them, "I see no script, babe."  
Alex turned to open a drawer. He opened it and pulled out to scripts.  
"Ta da!"  
Scott laughed and reached over him. Scott fumbled through the drawer, he took out two items.  
"What are you after?" Alex asked.  
"Just these," Scott said rolling back over.  
Alex dropped the scripts on the floor, and rolled to the center of the bed.  
"Thought that might change your mind," Scott laughed.  
Alex began unbuttoning his shirt, as Scott straddled him. Scott got his shirt the rest of the way off, and threw it to a dark corner of the room. Leaning down to place kisses along Alex's jawline, Scott's hands roamed lower to Alex's pants. Palming Alex's growing erection through the pants material, Alex moaned.  
"Stop teasing me," he growled.  
Scott smirked, "Who else would I be if I didn't tease?"  
Alex glared at him, as Scott lowered his head. Using his teeth, he undid Alex's pants. He placed a kiss just above the material of Alex's boxers. Alex's eyes rolled back into his head, he moaned. Scott looked up at him and took off his pants. Laying Alex's hips back on the bed, he crawled up Alex's long body, and sprawled out. Scott laid kissed on Alex's throat, making Alex squirm under him. Scotts hips ground into the taller man's, making the Aussie pant.  
"If, Steve, drives Danno crazy," Alex breathed out. "Then it's reverse for us."  
Scott grinned mischievously at Alex.  
"I make you crazy?"  
Alex nodded his head.  
Scott reached between them and grabbed Alex's cock.  
"Use your words, O'Loughlin," Scott pulled at his cock.  
"Yes!" Alex moaned out.  
"Good boy," Scott said.  
Alex, with a sudden burst of lust, flipped Scott over. He mounted Scott's big redwood, and climbed all the way to the top of a bursting orgasm.  
As Alex starts to cum, Scott squeezes his balls tight and tells him, "Not till I say so."  
Alex groans, "Scott please. I can't last much longer."  
Scott jerked his hips upward, causing Alex to bounce up.  
"Scott!" Alex screamed, and came.  
Scott feeling Alex's ass tighten around his cock, Scott came soon after.  
Scott sighed, "We'll work on your ability to cum when told later."  
Alex laughed, and kissed Scott, "Remind me again who came after me."  
Scott glared at him, but it held no heat.  
"Yeah yeah, you make me crazy too."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend for helping me write the sex scene! <3


End file.
